Decode
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: An undying love between Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin leads to something much more and Hermione is about to find out. Tom/Hermione
1. Prelude

Author's Note: Hi everyone. I intend this to be a Tom/Hermione fan fic. Yet I'm pulling in Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin as their ancestors so to speak.

Thousands' of years into the past

"Salazar!" Rowena yelled throughout the dungeons. "Salazar, where are you?" Tears ran down her face as she looked around the cold, dark dungeons that Salazar called home. The rumors couldn't be real. He can't leave Hogwarts?? Even now, Rowena could feel her heart breaking. Would he leave her?

"My love," Salazar's voice answered making her turn. He was walking down the twisting stairway; His black cloak flowed with movement. He truly was a snake…the way he could move was almost predator-like. Her heart swelled as he moved closer to her.

"Salazar," she whimpered as his arms encased her. Rowena could feel his dark, curly hair against her head. Her body trembled as a river of tears began to fall. "There are rumors…are you leaving?" She looked up into his green eyes and was shocked. There was a twinge of sadness in them. There was something else; a cloud of guilt that rained over him. "You are leaving." She spat trying to push him way from her.

"Rowena, you must listen to me." He stated releasing her from his grasp. "I have to leave this god-forsaken place."

"No!!" Rowena screeched. "You promised to never leave me, Salazar." Her heart felt torn. How could he?

"If my ideas and values aren't shown in this school that I helped build..." he began. The fight Salazar had with Godric flashed in her head like a movie.

"You are leaving because of the Muggle-borns," She muttered. Her whole body began to shake. "Let Godric have his ways, Salazar." She walked up to Salazar leaving an inch between them. Her pale hand cupped his face gently. She watched as he kissed the inside of her palm and sighed. "Don't leave me because of this mere issue." She muttered her voice barely a whisper. "I don't think I can bear it, love." In her heart, she knew that she spoke the truth. If he left, she would die of a broken heart.

"Then come with me…" he muttered into her hand. She could hear the sadness in his voice as he muttered those words. Salazar knew that she could never leave Hogwarts. Her love of knowledge ran in competition with her love for Salazar.

"Salazar," she muttered. "I think my heart is breaking." The magic around them sparked as she muttered these words. "We will be apart...Salazar, we haven't been separated since the time we first met."

"We will never be apart, Rowena." He muttered taking her into his arms for the last time. "Our love is something that you can't merely erase. It would take lifetimes. Our souls will find each other in each life until there is none to suffice us." His cold, pale hands cupped each side of her face.

"Salazar, I'm begging you." She pleaded "Don't do this." More tears ran down her face leaving stains on her beautiful skin. One of Salazar's fingers curled itself around a light brown curl.

"You know I must." He muttered.

"I love you," she muttered softly. Salazar stopped and looked down at her. Green eyes met brown as the words sunk in. "I love you, Salazar."

Suddenly, his lips crashed down upon her. Salazar's strength was unknown to her until she felt her back being slammed into the cold wall. Pain shot up her spine but she ignored it. Her fingers ran through his dark hair as she deepened the kiss willingly. The magic around them was intoxicating and both knew it. Everything felt heightened to the highest degree. Yet then it stopped. Rowena could feel her grasp on Salazar slip as his face moved toward her ear.

"I love you more than my own life, Rowena." He muttered into her ear. "I promise that we will see each other again, love." With those words he left her. As the dungeon doors closed, Rowena sank to the floor. She ran her fingers through her brown curls. Her body began to shake as a flood of tears escaped her. Salazar was left her and now she is alone again. Truly alone.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hermione, PLEASE don't go to the library again!" Ron pleaded as if he was a five year old child. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

"No, Ron!" I growled. I could feel my temper growing. Why did he have to press the matter at hand? I wanted to be left alone.

"Come on, Mione." Ron continued to plead. "Why won't you go??

"It's too cold to be outside," I murmured trying not to give into his actions. "and I have homework that I need to do before sundown." All the sudden, Harry appeared before me with the same puppy-look on his face."

"Watch us practice, Hermione." Harry requested. "You haven't been to any of the games." It was harder to deny him…those green eyes and messy, black hair. He looked so adorable. I mentally slapped myself. I needed to do research for Potions. Class work first, fun later. We turned into an abandoned corridor and continued to walk as Harry and Ron tried to plead their case. .As we walked, shivers ran through my body. A cold breeze hit body sending more chills up my spine. The books in my hands dropped as I rubbed my arms.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as Ron picked up the books. I shook my head. Something was going on. I could feel it deep inside of me…almost like a re-awakening.

"I dunno, Harry." I mumbled. "I'm so cold." Harry reached for my hands and took a step back.

"You feel like ice, Mione." Harry stated shocked. "Maybe we should take you to the Infirmary." Ron agreed with a nod. Yet there was something that made me want to stay.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped making me turn to him. "Look at that." His hand was pointing at the end of the corridor where a door had appeared. A bright light shone from the intricate designs making me shiver. I swear I could see in the designs a raven and snake entangled.

_Hermione…_

"Did you hear that voice?" I asked. That voice…it was so low and dark. It was so intoxicating to hear. There was something peculiar about that voice though. I know it from somewhere.

"What voice, Hermione?" Harry asked. The fear in his voice was evident. He perfectly knew what it was like to hear voices that no one else could hear. I began to walk towards the door. I NEEDED to see what was in that room. There was a tugging at my heart like it was trying to connect to an unknown source.

"What are you doing, Mione?" Ron asked trying to grab my arm, but I shrugged him off.

_I would never hurt you, Hermione. _

I could feel the heat that was radiating off the door. Its warmth spread through my body as I touched the door knob.

"Hermione, don't!" Harry yelled as I pulled the door open. Instantly I could feel my body being drawn into the room. I grabbed onto the door frame as Harry and Ron ran over to pull me out.

"HARRY!" I screamed tightening my grip on the door frame. "RON!" A fog enveloped my mind as the pulling sensation grew.

"Don't let go, Mione!" Harry yelled trying to get hold of my hand. The sensation grew stronger and I was losing my grip.

"Don't let it get me!" I screamed as I tried to grab Harry's hand. Everything was growing brighter. It hurt my eyes to look at Ron and Harry. Oh god, what have I done now??? Everything was growing brighter by the second.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed as I lost my grip. The last thing I saw was his sparkling green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: I wrote everything except Rowena's comment. That belongs to Curious Case of Benjamin Button. =[ Oh well, hope u like. R&R_

_A strange lullaby floated through the air as I walked around. It was dark…I could see the full moon through the large, stained window. I licked my lips as I tried to follow the music. It was hypnotic…I couldn't fight it. So alluring, I could feel my heart beat to its rhythm. What's wrong with me? I tried it fight this feeling with logic, but it seemed that the music was overpowering my senses. My body finally stopped at a door. On the door was an intricate design on a raven and snake entwined together._

"_Wait a second," I muttered softly running my hand over the design. This is the same door I went through…this must be a dream or maybe a hallucination. I bit my lip as a bright light ran through the design. "Wonder how I can get in?" I muttered. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal the music. Part of me wanted to run and found out what is going on, yet the other part of me was winning. I wanted follow out this dream. _

_I slowly climbed up the stairs. Stained-glass windows decorated the walls showing different pictures yet had similar features. Ravens and serpents. I stopped as I got to the top of the stairs and sighed. This wasn't a dream...It's someone's memory. _

_Walls were covered with black and green silks. Cushions decorated corners where people could sit comfortable. A large canopy bed sat in the back with candles around it. I could feel the warmth coming for the fireplace beside me. To anyone looking at this room, you would think it was a girl's room yet I knew different. It was a room for lovers. Sitting on the couch, was a woman. Her dark hair was held up with two stick encrusted with sapphires. Her blue gown draped across the couch. Her pale skin illuminated the air around her...she was an enigma. Her beauty was something that I have never seen at Hogwarts. Suddenly a man appeared beside her with a violin. Rich music filled the room as the man continued to play. He was the one that had been playing! I smiled happily. He was handsome fellow. He was dressed in all black. His black hair was curly yet tied back with a green ribbon. His green eyes stared at the woman as he continued to play. I could see the love between them. It was mesmerizing. _

"_You play so beautifully." The woman muttered sipping wine that appeared in her cup. Her eyes closed for a second to saver the taste. The man smiled happily. _

"_I play for only you, my love." He muttered stopping. He placed the violin down and sat on the opposite side of the couch. The woman sat up and laid the opposite way where her head rested on his chest. The man pulled the sticks out of her hair and watched as her black curls fell. I could smell the lavender from here. The man began to play with her hair. The woman sighed in content and closed her eyes. I could feel her emotions as if they were my own. There was love and relief yet something else was bothering her. Who were these people? Something was telling me that I knew them. _

"_What are you thinking about, Rowena?" the man asked. Rowena…Rowena Ravenclaw! I took a deep breath in. I was in one of the Founder's memories!!_

"_How nothing lasts…and what a shame that is, Salazar." She muttered softly. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. I could feel my heart breaking. The man pulled her up to where they were both at eye level. She rested her head on his arm and they continued to gaze at each other._

"_Somethings last, my love." He muttered running his thumb over her lips. "I won't let Godric separate us." A state of numbness enveloped me as they began to kiss. I could feel the dark abyss take me and I didn't fight it. _

* * *

"Miss," the frenetic house elf screeched pushing the limp girl gently. The girl didn't wake, but Skip knew that she was alive. He could see her chest move to breathe. Skip had just finished cleaning the trophy room when all of the sudden a girl dropped out of the ceiling. She had to be a student because she was wearing student robes, but she was different. Skip could tell. "Miss, please wake up." He urged shaking her again. Nothing. He groaned and looked around. Needed to find somebody, a prefect or professor.

"Skip, what are you doing?" a male voice asked making him turn around. Standing in front of him was a tall boy dressed in Slytherin robes. His black hair was slicked back perfectly. His green eyes were cold yet observant. Skip recognized him instantly. Skip had taken care of him when he was a first year. Nobody would speak to the poor boy back then, but look at him now. Everyone loved him even the house elves.

"Mr. Riddle, girl fell out of the ceiling." He squeaked as the boy ran over to the girl's side. Skip watched as Riddle pushed back the brown curls out of her face. He could swear that Riddle had taken a sharp breath in. Maybe he knew her…its not his place to ask.

"All right." The boy muttered as if he was talking to himself. He brought his wand out and muttered, "_Mobilicorpus."_ They watched as the girl's body levitate in the air. Tom looked at the frightened house elf. Skip was watching him with big, blue eyes waiting for a comment. Riddle smiled slightly. Skip was a good house elf.

"Return to your quarters." Riddle ordered quietly. "Don't speak of this to anyone."Skip nodded and quickly disappeared. One thing Skip knew about Tom Riddle, he wasn't a person to miss with.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hi, everyone!! I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I am truly sorry and I am planning on updating again soon. Hopefully....=/. R&R. I dont know if I like this chapter, but tell me what you think. Enjoy!!_

"We must wake her, Ariana."

"No, Professor. She needs her sleep. This girl has gone through a lot."

"What do you mean, Ariana?"

"I detected large amounts of Dark residue left on her body from previous attacks. This girl has been torture several times by the Cruciatus curse. I can only image…"

"Yes, Grindelwald has attacked many towns. She could possibly be from one of the villages around her."

Hermione's eyes fluttered to find a young woman dressed as a mediwitch and a younger version of Professor Dumbledore. _Wait_... _Professor Dumbledore???? _A sharp pain echoed through her head as she realized what had happened to her. She had time-traveled!! One image pooped into her mind; being sucked into that random door. The image of the raven and snake intertwined was burned into her mind; it seemed so familiar to her. Hermione felt like she knew the reason behind the symbol, but it seemed hidden. Her head began to ache just thinking about it. That blasted door…why did it send her here? By the looks of it, she was in the start of Dumbledore's career perhaps. Hermione tried to move quietly yet accidentally bumped her elbow into the end table. She cursed under her breath as the mediwitch laid eyes on her.

"Oh dear, you are awake." The mediwitch stated in a cooing voice. Hermione controlled the urge to roll her eyes as the witch looked over her. The woman was young with a curvacious figure. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun with a few strands hanging out. Her eyes were a bright blue with tints of grey. She was pretty; more so then anyone she had met. "My name is Madam St. Claire and this is…"

"Professor Dumbledore," he stated catching Hermione's eyes. There was the same twinkling blue that Hermione remembered from her childhood. Yet the glint in his eyes made Hermione fearful. A powerful wizard stood before her with the will to send her to hell and beyond. She needed to tell him how she got here, before anything bad happened. "If it is alright, I would really like to speak to the girl in private."

"Now, Professor. This girl needs rest not your constant badgering." Madam St. Claire scolded making Hermione smile. This woman had spunk.

"Not it's alright. I need to talk to the Professor as well." Hermione stated pushing herself up in the bed. The mediwitch looked at her and sighed.

"All right, but I'm giving you five minutes." She scowled handing her a glass of water. "Then it's more sleep." Hermione nodded and watched as the mediwitch walked out of the Infirmary leaving her alone with Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, what year is it?" she asked curoisuly. Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at her. It was like he was trying to decide wheter or not he should tell her. Hermione bit her lip to keep calm.

"1945," he answered watching as Hermione calculated the years. She had time-traveled 52 years into the past. The glass of water in her hand busted into many fragments as her emotions began to take control of her. What was she going to do?" Hermione could feel warm blood seeping from her hand yet she didn't respond to it. One thing was running through her head: she was stuck in the past with nowhere to go.

"You have to control yourself, miss." Dumbledore stated taking out his wand. Hermione watched as the fragments disappeared and the cuts on her hand disappeared. Everything felt numb. Dumbledore took her hands and smiled. Hermione could feel her heart began to beat again as memories of her childhood ran through her head. He had always been able to make her feel safe. Could he do that again?

"Sir, there is something I must tell you and its dire that you don't tell a soul."

* * *

"Well, dear. It seems like you need a new life so to say." Dumbledore stated his eyes gleaming. Hermione nodded in compliance. She had told him at the best of her ability who she was. Yet Hermione couldn't damage the time line. That was her objective as she lived through this nightmare. **Do-not-damage-the-time-line!**

"Yeah, you could say that." Hermione muttered rubbing her forehead. She was beginning to get a headache. Could this get any worse?? "I think not," she thought to herself as Dumbledore stood up and began to pace. What was he doing?

"Let's say that your name is Rosalyn Burr. You are coming to Hogwarts to finish your seventh year- it is your seventh year, right?" Hermione nodded and watched as Dumbledore made up her "life" story. " Your parents are purebloods and home-schooled you since you were little. I am your uncle from your mother's side explaining why your last name is Burr instead of Dumbledore. Your parents tragically died in France and left you in my charge."

"So, what should I do, Professor, about my situation?" Hermione whispered wringing her hands. Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand at the vacant chair beside her bed. She watched as a trunk appeared on the chair. She could tell by how the chair groaned that the trunk was full of clothes.

"Act like a normal seventh year student, Miss Burr." Dumbledore stated with a smirk. "I will look into the matter myself and get back to you as soon as possible." Hermione nodded realizing that she would be on her own here unless she did the research herself. Research was something that she was quite familiar with in her dark past. Yet she felt so unsure of herself. Where was Harry and Ron when she needed them the most? God damn whoever did this to her!

"Professor," a chilling drawl stated making Hermione look at the door. She watched as a young man about her age walked into the Infirmary. There was something about him that sent chills down her spine. It wasn't good that he did this to her. It was almost like her brain was telling her to run away. Hermione shrugged off the feeling and continued to watch as the young man walked up to the Professor. She could imagine girls drooling over him since he was adorned with midnight black hair and smoldering green eyes. He had the build of a Seeker; Hermione could tell because of her familiarity with Harry's work. She had watch Harry practice several times and seen the sinewy muscles that Harry had acquired over the years.

"Tom, you must meet Miss Rosalyn Burr. She is a transfer student who is coming to finish her seventh year here." Tom...Tom...TOM RIDDLE! Her eyes grew big as she realized who was standing there. Standing there before her was the young version of Lord Voldemort. God Almighty! The reason she lost her parents was standing before her with a damn smirk on his face. Her wand hand twitched with the want to curse him. His green eyes looked at her and for a brief second Hermione felt vulnerable. The way he was looking at her was different...strange. Hermione shivered and forced a smile on her face.

Things had just gotten worse.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Hi everyone! I hope you like this new installment! Its starts off in Tom's POV and switches to Hermione. At the end it then reverts back to Tom. I didnt want ya'll to be confused. Enjoy!! R&R _

To say he was annoyed could be called an understatement. Those babbling buffoons…why did he ever trust them to do a simple job?? It was like trying to teach a two-year old to take care of itself; simply impossible. Tom would get his revenge soon enough; a few _Crucios _and those idiots of Slytherin would learn their place in his world. Tom quickly took a sip of his pumpkin juice and watched as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

All the students suddenly grew quiet as a feminine figure appeared in front of the door. Tom instantly spotted a mane of golden curls and knew who the figure was. It was that girl; Rosalyn Burr was her name. Tom watched as the girl in question walked in. The way she held herself was utterly superb. She glided, ignoring the curious looks she was getting from boys and the jealous glares that the women were giving her. Rosalyn could not know the effect that she had over men: an object of sensuality; many of the Slytherin boys would love to get a hold of her. Tom could see Abraxas leering at the girl with a particular glint in his eyes. He would have to give him orders; stay away from the girl. He didn't want Abraxas spoiling his fun. The girl was a riddle; when he first laid eyes on her something just felt different. Like he knew her but the reason felt hidden somewhere.

Dippet had suddenly pulled out the Sorting Hat and motioned for the girl to walk in front of him. This year was definitely going to be different.

* * *

A wave of anxiety fell over me as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. It took alot of strength to walk into the Great Hall. Part of me wanted to run away...far far away and never look back. Yet I had to figure a way back home and Hogwarts was the only place that had a big enough library to research. I instantly could feel the Sorting Hat dive into my mind.

_Well Well, Miss Granger. I am quite surprised to see you here. I'm not supposed to see you for...hmmmm, 52 years. That's a first in the name of time-travel._

**_Somehow, I didn't feel surprised that you know me. _**

_That's the beauty of Magic, dear. Especially the Old Magic of the Founders. I never forget a face. The students I place are something I hold dear to me. I see each generation of wizards and witches pass through these halls and I see what they can and will do. Its a beautiful thing to see. Nevertheless, I must place you in a House and we are taking up time. There are hungry students. Let's see...You were a true student of Godric Gryffindor but in the wrong time. This changes everything._

**_What do you mean? You must place me in Gryffindor._**

_I can't do that dear. You can't see what I can. Miss Granger, you have changed greatly over the years. Your cunning has becoming almost alluring in nature. People have taken a keen interest in you already just by feeling your presence. Your ambition is high and with your knowledge; Miss Granger, you are quite valuable. Its rare to find a student who fits perfectly in all four Houses. And there is something else..._

**_What?_**

_I can sense great pain and hopelessness from you. _

Images of Ron and Harry flew through my mind; that was my pain. I missed them so much. I left them! How could this happen? They need me to find the Horcruxes. We had to defeat LORD VODLEMORT!!! _The pain and hopelessness I sense from you is Old; it floats around you like a beacon of light. I sense that a great change will occur in Hogwarts and it deals with you. Time is running thin, dear. I must place you. _

**_Please I need to know what is going on. Why was I sent here????_**

_Speak to me later. Till then, Hermione Granger._

'SLYTHERIN!"

I bit back a whimper as I noticed everyone staring at me. That must have been the longest anyone has spoken to the Sorting Hat. I walked over to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down. The stares of curious students never left me until the food appeared on the many thoughts ran through my mind. I am a SLYTHERIN!! At that I am a muggle-born; this had to be a first in Hogwarts history....a muggle-born Slytherin. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Tom watched as Rosalyn sat at the end of the table in solitude. Her Sorting was definitely interesting. Nobody took that long when they are being Sorted. Its just unheard of; Tom was clearly interested in finding out why.

"What do you think about the new girl, milord?" Abraxas asked looking over to his master. His gray eyes watched Tom with a glint of excitement and power. He wanted power; that's why he joined Riddle in the first place. Tom knew that from the beginning. This facade of a friendship was just a ploy to get closer to him. Tom had no friends.

"She is intriguing." Tom muttered taking another sip of his drink. He watched as Abraxas nodded his head in agreement.

"Her magic is strong. I can sense it...its like a pulsing beacon." Abraxas muttered. "Very alluring." A smirk appeared on his face making Tom curse inwardly. Malfoy was known for his sexual exploits. This new prospect was too valuable for Abraxas to screw up in all his glory.

"Leave her to me, Abraxas." Tom growled gaining his attention. One thing about the Malfoy heir; he never questioned Tom's leadership. Abraxas slowly nodded and returned his attention to his food. Tom glanced over at Rosalyn. There was something about her that seemed familiar. Tom felt this when he first found her bleeding in the hallway. Everything about her was familiar to him; almost like a dream of a dream. There was something Tom knew for sure:

He wanted to find out more.


	6. Chapter 5

_Somebody was speaking. I could hear the voices like they were next to me. So soft and different, I couldn't help but open my eyes. I was standing in that room again yet it wasn't like before. Textbooks were thrown around. Papers scattered the floor. The covers on the bed were messed up as if someone had just woken up and decide not to make the bed. It was a total mess! _

'_Leave me alone, Godric!" Rowena screamed running into the room in question. I watched as she slammed the door shut and warded it extensively. Rowena was wearing a tight, black dress that was highlighted with blue and gold. The neckline was low but not low enough to show anything. There was a choker that adorned her pale neck. It black lace and attached to the necklace was an emerald pendant. Rowena was still beautiful even when she was upset. Her hair was frazzled; similar to my hair when I was angry. Rowena's eyes were blurry with tears. She was crying; not even wiping away the tears as she flung herself onto the bed. I could feel my heart break at the sight. _

"_Row, let me in." Godric slurred making me cringe. He wanted in and he was drunk! This must be after Salazar left her. Banging against the door commenced making Rowena scream in terror. How could someone leave her to this man? My anger began to boil as it continued. It was vile and cruel that Godric Gryffindor had gone this low. _

"_Godric Gryffindor, leave me alone I say! I don't want you!" She screamed pulling out her wand. A bright red light splurged out from her wand and shot through the door. A smirk appeared on her face as a loud yelp echoed through the air. _

"_Sal isn't coming back, Rowena. He left us!" Godric growled. Rowena bit back a cry. I watched as the magic around her pulsed with anger and hurt. _

"_HE'S COMING BACK!" Rowena screamed. Glass shattered from windows. I screamed as the glass showered over us. _

'Wake up, Rosalyn!" a feminine voice yelled as my eyes flashed open. Hovering over me was a girl about my age. Her black curls tickled my face as she realized that I had woken up. Her blue eyes were bright with merriment. She looked like a female version of Sirius but better looking.

'Where-a-am- I?" I asked coughing extensively. The girl in question pulled me up to where I was sitting on the bed Indian-style. Everything instantly came back as the dream disappeared into the back parts of my mind. I was in the Slytherin dormitories. I looked back at the girl and smiled. "I'm sorry." The girl smiled and shook her head as if it wasn't any problem.

"It's fine. I have heard worst here. My name is Lucretia Black; seventh year." She stated giving out her hand which I shook promptly. Lucretia was different from the other Slytherin girls I had meet. Most appeared to be snobby little bitches. Lucretia however seemed more like Sirius; playful and outgoing. I missed Sirius terribly. It had been devastating when he died in the Department of Mysteries.

"Rosalyn Burr," I murmured looking into her blue eyes. "Seventh year." A big smile appeared on her face when she realized that we were both in the same year.

"Everyone knows about you. The new girl of Hogwarts; its the biggest story so far." Lucretia stated happily. I rolled my eyes at that comment. Rumors seemed to spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. That''s something that hasn't changed over the years.

"Yeah, it seems that way. So what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock. Lucretia jumped off her bed and glanced over to her left. This was the first time I had been able to observe her. She was tall with an athletic body. Even from where she was sitting, I could see the strain and pull of her tight muscles. They appeared to be the muscles of a Chaser perhaps. I doubt that Lucretia played Qudditich. Slytheirn pureblood women in the 40s were for the social circles not the worn grounds of the Qudditch field.

"5:00am. You are lucky that I heard you. Some of these girls can be a real bitch when they wake up." Lucretia stated with a smirk. "You don't have to worry though. Silencing Charms have been placed on the beds as usual." I got up and ran my fingers through my wild hair. I could instantly feel the knots in some places and sighed. I really hated her hair. Too messy for me to handle. It looked like a rats' nest when I wake up. Terrible really...

"Hey, I could help you with your hair. " Lucretia stated throwing down her magazine. I watched as Lucretia pulled her hair up and walked over to me. I didn't stop her as she began to play with my hair.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as she pulled out her wand. A big smile appeared on her face as the question sunk in.

"I think you're different from all these girls. There is something about you that is intriguing and I think that you need friend here. I wanted to be the first to volunteer." Lucretia muttered waving her wand around. I could feel my hair become smoother and more relaxed. I ran my fingers through it and smiled up at her. I finally had someone to talk to here. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. I just can't screw up the time-line. I observed myself more closely oblivious to the fact that Lucretia had moved away from me.

"Hey, is this your's?" she asked making me turn around. In her hands was a choker. It appeared to be made of black lace with a emerald pendant. I took it into my hands and ran my fingers across the emerald. Embroidered on the stone was the image of a raven. A sense of longing overcame me as I continued to observe the necklace. There was something about it that sent chills through my body. I had seen it before, but where?

"Yeah, its mine." I murmured placing the necklace around my neck. A warm sensation overcame me making me shiver fiercely. What the hell just happened? I grasped the back of the necklace trying to get it off, but failed miserably. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

Sweet silence...Tom couldn't get enough of it. His followers knew this, of course. With one glare, Tom could inflict silence in his group. They knew what he liked, and if he didn't get his way...there would be hell to pay.

"Morning, milord." Abraxas muttered sitting down with one swoop. The Malfoys seemed to have an uncanny ability to look ethereal in their appearance. While people walked, they glided. Tom wondered if there was Veela blood in the blood line, yet decided it was unworthy of his time. The heir in question began to eat a disgusting amount of food. Abraxas lacked some qualities that humans gained rightfully at birth. One being the ability to control his eating habits. How anyone could eat that much food...it was beyond him. Tom took the time to observe what was around him. There were few people in the Great Hall right now; most were still asleep in their beds. Few teachers were in the Hall as well. Tom could see Professor Slughorn talking to Ancient Runes teacher. That man was annoying, but he had his uses.

"Look at the new girl." Abraxas muttered causing Tom to glance over at the doors. Walking into the Great Hall was Rosalyn and-what appeared to be- Lucretia Black. For some reason. Tom understood why Rosalyn had picked Lucretia to be her friend here at Hogwarts. Unlike most of the snobby Slytherin girls, Lucretia had a brain. She was smart; not as smart as Tom though. She could hold her own in a conversation. Tom could see Lucretia playing Qudditich with her brothers instead of planning the next big ball.

"What do you think about her?" Tom asked watching as Rosalyn and Lucretia sat down at the end of the table. They were conversing as if they were old friends. Abraxas shrugged.

"Haven't talked to her yet. I have to admit though; she is quite pretty." he murmured taking a sip of his coffee. Tom continued to watch the girl in question as Abraxas began to ramble on about some Qudditich match. The look in Rosalyn's eyes; it radiated sadness. Who was this girl???

"Let's go say hi." Tom muttered keeping his eyes on Rosalyn. He was going to figure her out; one way or another.

* * *

"You will like it here. There is bunches to do. There's Qudditich and...oh there's Hogsmeade. Its a beautiful village that we go to on the weekends. There's different stores to go to." Lucretia muttered. I watched as she continued to talk as she piled food onto her plate. I shivered as a feeling of dread overcame her. Something was going to happen.

"Miss Burr," a familiar voice stated making Hermione look up. Meeting her gaze was a pair of emerald green eyes. I fought the urge to run as Tom Riddle and his minion, Abraxas Malfoy, sat down opposite of us. Riddle looked exactly like I suspected. Everything about him was neat and precise. The way his clothes hung on his body...the way his hair was parted to one side showing the curls he inherited. Those green eyes...it remind me so much of Harry.. I instantly blocked my mind as I remembered Dumbledore telling us that Tom was skilled in Legminacy while he was at Hogwarts. I couldn't let Voldemort figure out that I was from the past.

"Riddle," I muttered taking a sip of my pumpkin juice. A smirk appeared on his face making me cringe inside. What was this sociopath thinking? I looked at Abraxas who was watching both of us intently.

"Abraxas Malfoy, at your service." the Malfoy heir stated with an air of supremacy. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Another blood-hating prat... "I would be honored if you would let me be your guide." I looked at Lucretia who was sending glares at the Malfoy heir. Apparently Draco inherited other traits besides his obnoxiousness.

"No, I think Lucretia will show me to my classes. Won't you?" I stated looking at the Black who nodded before sending a death glare at Malfoy. There was definitely some tension between the two.

"Of course, Rosalyn." Lucretia stated taking a sip of her coffee. I watched as Abraxas looked away depressed. I smirked at the Slytherin.

"That wasn't very nice, Miss Burr." Tom stated making me look at him. His green eyes bore into me sending unwonted chills through my body. I held my gaze. I wasn't going to let him frighten me."

"I never said I was nice, Tom." I whispered. His eyes flickered to the choker and back up at me. There was something about the way he was looking at me; I didn't know whether or not I should run away or stand my ground. "You don't know me."

"Apparently," he muttered taking a sip of his drink. More chills ran up my body making me hate myself anymore. How could somebody have this effect on me? "That will change soon."

"Rosalyn," a familiar voice stated making me look away from the young version of Lord Voldemort. Walking towards us was my savior; Professor Dumbledore.

"Uncle Albus," I stated with fake enthusiasm. A sly smile appeared on his face making me smile even bigger. "Do you have my timetable?" Dumbledore nodded as he handed the timetable towards me. Lucretia instantly snatched it out of my hands making me sigh. I wnated to know what my classes were. "Come talk to me if you have any trouble, dear." I could feel Tom's eyes on me as I looked back at Dumbledore.

"Of, course." I stated with a smile. Dumbledore nodded his head and walked away leaving me. "Can I have my timetable, Lucretia?" I hissed. She handed it to me and frowned.

"You're all NEWT-leveled, Rosalyn. I won't be able to guide you around." She muttered looing away to take another sip of her drink. "You and Tom have the exact timetables." I looked at Tom who was smiling quite devilishly. God, this was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: HI! Sry for not updating. I hope this makes up for it. I dont know if its any good, so I might change it later on. Enjoy! R&R! **

**P.S I dont own Harry Potter. =[ **

_She had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real. This spell upon her was making Hermione sick. These dreams...these memories that she kept dreaming were so personal, so intense...Hermione couldn't help but feel deprived. This wasn't her life. She ran her fingers through her hair as she stood outside on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was another dream, Hermione knew that for sure. It was snowing, but her skin felt warm to the touch. The Quidditch field wasn't there as well, since Hermione had concurred that she was standing where it would be in a thousand years or so. _

_Why was she dreaming this? _

_"Row, where are you?" a familiar voice stated. Hermione watched as a dark form appeared out of the courtyard and began to climb down the stone steps. It was Salazar Slytherin; yet it wasn't the period of clothes that made her realize who it was. It was his aura...particularly the humming that seemed to resonate off of him. Like a beacon of calling, Hermione felt drawn to him. Bloody hell, this was so strange. What made this seem so familiar to her?_

_"Salazar!!" the feminine voice shouted making Hermione turn to the edge of the snow. She watched as Rowena glided into her viewing. She seemed so happy, so fair...the cloak of blue and silver swirled around her as she twirled in the slow snowfall. Hermione watched bug-eyed as the snow began to slow down; Salazar smiled at the bit of magic she was producing. "Isn't it beautiful out here, love?" Hermione looked at the dark man and sighed. His eyes were glued on the woman before him; it wasn't the only thing he found beautiful. Hermione sighed and watched as Salazar moved down the stone stairs and caught Rowena up in his arms. Hermione's eyes narrowed as the humming began to grow louder; it was them! Why were they doing this?_

"Rosalyn!" a familiar voice shouted making Hermione open her eyes. She was in the library; the darkness around her saying it was probably past curfew. Hermione looked up and smiled. It was Lucretia, her black hair was down almost making her invisible in the shadows. Those eyes held so much merriment, Hermione wished that she felt the same. However the circumstances were different and she wanted to go home so much.

"Lucretia, what time is it?" Hermione asked getting up. Nobody must have noticed her; she had picked the farthest table in the corner, surrounding herself with books. She smiled at the familiarity of it all.

"Way past curfew it is." Lucretia scolded with a smirk on her face. "Let's put these books up. Madame O'Brien will have our head if she finds her precious books like this." Hermione nodded picking up a few of the books. She could hear Lucretia rustle with the weight of some of the books as she placed them back in their place.

"Bloody hell, Rosalyn. Why are you reading _**Time Travel and its Boundaries**_?" Lucretia muttered aggravated at the weight of the books. Hermione smiled shrugging at the comment.

"It's just a bit of light reading. I was bored." Hermione stated smiling at Lucretia turned towards her.

"Its a bloody tome, Rosalyn." Lucretia stated. "Light reading, my arse." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks, Lucretia." Hermione hissed playfully. Lucretia cracked a smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's go before we get caught." Lucretia stated in a whispered tone. Hermione nodded stopping at the table. Something was there; a small book perhaps. Hermione quickly crouched down, picking up the small, leather-bound book. Strange it was, Hermione couldn't remember picking it up when she came in the library in the first place. The book was on soul resurrection. Something about it felt important...the strange thing about it was she could feel it humming. Just like it was in her dream, the book felt like it was calling to her.

"Rosalyn, what are you looking at?" Lucretia asked looking back at the front door before her eyes laid upon the book. " **_The Resurrection of the Soul_**... have you read it?" Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't but I want to." Hermione sighed. Hermione honestly want to read this small book; there was something about it that Hermione felt like she needed to know. She gasped as as Lucretia snatched the book out of her hands and placed it within her robes.

"There...now we can go." Lucretia stated grabbing Hermione's hand. Was she really going to steal that book? Oh so many rules were being broken. "Don't worry. We're just borrowing the book. I will return it when you need me to." Hermione rolled her eyes. She was going to get into so much trouble...and she didn't even exist in this era.

* * *

"How were your classes? I heard you were bloody fantastic!" Lucretia muttered as they walked down the abandoned halls. They were about to met the dungeon boundaries; surprisingly they haven't been caught yet. Classes today...on that had been fun. Fate had to be laughing at her right now; playing with her life this was simply infuriating. Tom Riddle and his golden boy status...she had been partnered with him in every class they had. Slughorn winked at Tom when he stated the fact that Hermione would be his partner in that class as well. Slughorn might as well be running a bloody matchmaking service. Infuriating man he was...

"It was okay." Hermione stated as they made their way down a pair of stone steps. They were finally in the dungeons; Hermione could feel her bones grow cold as they continued to walk slowly, taking every sound in. There was something about this place that felt so cold and obsolete. Hermione hated it; she missed the warm common room of the Griffyndor tower. The stone walls were so cold; it hurt to touch the bricks, biting at her pale skin.

"Not from what Abraxas told me. He said that you and Tom had debates in almost every class." Lucretia muttered as they made a turn. Hermione shook her head. Abraxas was a little gossip; she was starting to get real aggravated with the elder Malfoy. He never stopped flirting with her. Right annoying, Hermione had the itch to send a Stinging Hex down to his nether regions. A small smile appeared on her face; she would love to make him squirm.

"Malfoy is a bloody gossip." Hermione muttered as they made their way to the portrait. The painting was macabre in nature; snakes twirled through the skulls of fallen warrior. The negative space was filled with dancing clouds of gray and black. A scene of death and hate...Hermione hated it.

"Passssword?" one of the snakes asked.

"Sang royal," Lucretia muttered rubbing her eyes. Hermione watched as the painting swung open, revealing the cold rooms she had as a home. Lucretia walked in first, her robes swirling around her. So similar to the way Rowena's clothes moved in her dream; the dream ran through her mind in a blink of the eye. She needed that book.

"Lucretia, can I have that book back?" Hermione asked her voice soft and dimmed. She watched as her friend stopped and began to rummage through her robes. She pulled it out quickly and handed it to her. Her hands instantly warmed as she ran her fingers across the small novel. That humming sensation caused her fingers to tingle; such power in such a small book.

"Are you coming or not?" Lucretia asked her voice razor-edge. Hermione could hear how tired the girl was so she nodded. The book could wait for another day. Hermione quickly made it up to the steps and disappeared. It had been a long night.

* * *

Tom had once wondered if the legends had been true; the forbidden love affair between the two Founders was almost lost in time. He had found Salazar's diary a few months back; such feelings of love he had for the Ravenclaw Queen, it almost sickened him. It was the first Romeo and Juliet story, only the death scene didn't exist. Salazar had been driven away, making a choice between his dislike for Muggle-borns and his first love. A choice, by his writings, had been hard to think of. From the writings, Salazar never left her side. They were soul mates in every way possible.

"Are you coming or not? a familiar voice asked making Tom close his book. The seat he was currently in was hidden behind the shadows of the fireplace; no one would have been able to see him. He took his horn-rimmed glasses off and watched as the Black handed Rosalyn a small book. Tom could immediately sense the humming sensation that radiated from the book. It held power; Tom licked his lips with want. He needed to see that back; it was just like the feeling he experienced when he dreamt about the two Founders Why was it humming though? Almost like it was calling out to him...Tom looked up and smirked. It was calling to the new girl as well. She could feel it as well. Power could be quite seductive when it needed to be. There was something about her that made Tom quite anxious.

She was familiar to him; all her actions and quirks seemed so familiar, it was going to drive him mad. Tom had searched through all his memories, trying to find Rosalyn. There was nothing. No brief image of Burr anywhere in his mind, yet why did he feel so connected to her? In the classes, as they fought over their knowledge, Tom could swear that they had done this before...fought over their knowledge, each thinking that they knew more. The rush from arguing with Rosalyn gave him such a high...Tom rolled his eyes out of desire. He liked this feeling Rosalyn gave him by her mere presence...intoxicating it was.

Rosalyn would be his, one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *DODGING ANYTHING THAT IS THROWN***_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER...IT GOES FROM HERMIONE'S POV, TO LUCRETIA'S THEN FINALLY TOM'S. PLEASE ENJOY! R&R!**_

* * *

_So many faces, I couldn't tell which way was right. Something was wrong with me; I can feel it deep inside, a burning ache that seemed attached to my very soul. Its hurts, oh how it hurts. The faces started to slow down from their erratic tempo, the features however unrecognizable. There were words being spoken, words that even I couldn't understand. A heavy weight placed itself right over my heart, pressing and pressing until I finally couldn't breathe. _

_I was dying..._

xXx

Lucretia knew something was wrong the moment her eyes flashed open. Someone was whimpering; frightful sounds that even herself wasn't used to hearing. Well there is some first years that cry for a few days due to being homesick, but after awhile you got over it and this was a 7th year dormitory. Lucretia quickly got up, reaching for her hairbow to pull the mass of black curls she called her own. The whimpering was growing scratchy. Like someone was being choked, Lucretia pulled out her wand and stepped onto the cold, stone floor. "_Lumos," _Lucretia muttered watching as the soft, pale light flooded the room, giving her enough light to see yet not enough to wake everyone up. Her head turned, eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Bloody hell." Lucretia muttered watching as Rosalyn's body glowed pale blue. She was shifting, changing before her very eyes. Black hair to the golden curls she knew; blue eyes to the amber she knew and loved. It wa slike the Polyjucie but different; it scared Lucretia. Living in the Black Household, it cahged you; but this, was different .Worse than anything she had imagined before. It was like two different people were inhabiting the same body. Strange...

"Rosalyn?" Lucretia muttered touching her forehead briefly before moving away. Rosalyn was burning up! Her skin felt like a fire had been held up to her skin. A breif shriek escaped Rosalyn's lips, her features turning back to normal in a flash. Something was wrong though, her chest was moving...." Oh my god!!" Lucretia yelled swiftly levitating Rosalyn out of her bed. She needed help quick or she would die.

Everything seemed to blur around Lucretia as she ran down the halls, Rosalyn's body floating by her side. Nothing seemed to matter; she had to be okay. Every since Rosalyn appeared, Lucretia felt some connection to her. She was different from everyone else, something pure that was in the dark house of Slytherin. She was the sister Lucretia was never graced with.

"MADAM !!!" Lucretia yelled as she busted through the doors, quicky placing Rosalyn's body on the closet bed. No one was here "MADAM, WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucretia watched as the woman busted out, wrapping her night coat over her nightgown apparently. Her hair was down, giving off a strange light in the darkness of the Infirmary.

'Miss Black, what is going on?" the woman shrieked her wand waving about angrily. "Its 2 in the morning! You better have a..." Lucretia qucikly pointed to Rosalyn, the nurse gasping at the sight of the deathly girl. "Dear Circe, what happened?"

"You have to help her. She can't die, Mdadm. She can't." Lucretia cried, the woman pushing past her. She watched, her eyes blurring with unshed tears.

Rosalyn couldn't die.

xXx

_Tom liked Hogwarts when it was covered in nightfall; the shadows dancing around him like maenads at their raving celebrations. He loved the dark, he was welcomed there with open arms. He could forget...Tom couldn't forget everything though. Hogwarts was his first true home; the damn orphanage being his personal hell. He hated that place with every fiber of his being; they belittled him, casted him out because he was different. Well damn them all to hell. They knew nothing about him, those filthy muggles. They would soon reap the benefits of his anger, sooner or later._

_"I'm telling you the truth, Porfessor. I'm not making this bloody story up!" a familiar voice shouted making Tom stop in his tracks. It ws Lucretia Black, Tom was sure of it. Why was she up this early in the morning anyway? It was very unlike her; something was going on. Tom quickly pulled out his wand, disillusioning himself as he crept closer to the door. "Something is going on with Rosalyn. I've never seen this happen before."_

_"Calm down, Miss Black." a fluid voice muttered deep in concentration. Tom's eyes narowed in hate. She was talking to that old foll, Professor Dumbledore. That man hated him, even though Tom had tried his best to get that man to like him. All the teachers like him, except that man, that fool of a man. He was always watching Tom, like he knew what he was doing yet didn't have the proof. "So this is the first time her body has done this?_

_"As I know of. She does has vivid dreams, I can hear her sometimes mumbling about them." Lucretia stated. Dreams...Tom could remember all the dreams he has had dealing with the Founders. This was affecting her too! Tom knew there was something that connected the both of them. Yet what did it mean? "Rosalyn won't tell me anything about them. Are they about her family?" Tom looked into the cracked door and watched as the old man's eyes twinkled with some mysterious glint. It was almost like he knew what was going on, but Tom shook off the feeling and looked around. This must be his private rooms, it surely wasn't his office. His eyes focused on the Black, whiowas currently wiping her tear stained face. Lucretia was sitting in a thick red chair, her black curls falling down from their confinement. She looked genuinely worried for Rosalyn, Tom wasn't surprised. The attachment was clear, to him at least. _

_"Rosalyn loved her parents dearly. So much it probably hurts to speak about them. I wouldn't pressure her, child." Dumbledore stated softly. "Now I think tis time for you to go to bed." Lucretia shookher head,_

_"I should stay with Rosalyn, sir. please?" Dumbledore shook his head as he lead the girl to the door. Tom quickly hid behind a large state of an lion on its hind legs; he couldn't be caught. That would ruin him. _

_"No, dear. Let her rest in the Infirmary alone." Rosalyn was in the Infirmary; a strange urge overcame Tom. He needed to go see her, it felt almost involunetary. He had to make sure she was okay, some part of him wanted to see it with his own eyes. Tom turned around, ignoring the scene behind him. He needed to see her...now. _

_xXx_

_The infirmary was dark, the moonlight from outside giving everything a deathly glow. Tom quickly sheathed his wand, looking around...searching for what he came for. Emerald eyes finally rested on what he was looking for. There she laid, the sight of her was seemingly ethereal. Everything about her was soft and pure, the total opposite of him. Tom slowly made his way towards her, being cautious of every step. He could wake her, and that would just cause so much problems for him. Her body shuddered making him stoPping his tracks. Something was wrong with her; each breath seemed laboured. Tom could feel his hand twitch, wanting to touch her small hand. He shouldn't be feeling ths way; something was off about her. Something different, yet at the same time, was so familiar it hurt. Tom lightly ran fingers across her left hand, watching in amazement as her skin gained a pale blue hue. Tom looked at his fingertips and held back a gasp; they were green, dark forest green, a color that he was familiar with._

_Touch her..._

_That single thought echoed through his mind. Why was he thinking this?? His hand twitched, almost like it was agitated that it couldn't get closer to her. These dreams were causing something to happen to them. Tom took a deep breath in, placing his hand on top of her's. He watched, his eyes widening, as both of their hands glowed their color. Faint at first, it grew brighter with each passing second. Tom clutched his chest as a burning sensation spread through his chest. Bloody hell, so much pain...Tom wasn't used to this degree of feeling. He never put himself in a position to feel hurt or pain. His hand tightene around her's as the pain worsened. Sweat ran down his chiseled face as the light began to grow fainter. The burning sensation disappeared as soon as Tom jumped away. He leaned up against the wall, breathing in and out deeply. Tom touched his right forearm, hissing out in pain. He quickly raised his sleeve up, growling in frustration._

_On his skin was a tattoo, magical through and through. It was an image of a raven and snake entwined almost lovingly. It moved as Tom ran his fingers over it, dancing to some unknown beat. In the middle was the two beast was light, bright and undying. Tom looked up at the woman before him, asleep and oblivious. Tom smirked as she ran his fingers over her arm, feeling her light touches as if she was doing that o him. _

_They were connected...and Tom was for the first time happy. _

_She was his. _


	9. Chapter 9

_"Rowena, you have to stay alive." a soft voice muttered making me open my eyes. I was in a dark room; the light dimmed from magic. It was a bedroom, I could see the outline of a large canopy bed in front of me. It was familiar...I squinted my eyes, taking in the kneeling form beside the bed. It was a woman, small with long, blond hair. She was dressed in a dark yellow dress, the corset black with designs of silver. It was another memory, I could feel the magic around me, strong and yet all the same dying. She was dying...Rowena Ravenclaw was dying and for some reason I felt that I was as well._

_"Helga," a famliar voice muttered making me move closer, out of the shadows, a place I belonged to during this intimate scene. I bit back a whimper at the sight of the dying Founder. It was stunning, seeing someone so powerful look terribly weakened. She was pale, her hair sticking to her body from the sweat that covered her pale skin. "Find-find Helena." Helga nodded, her face decorated in silent tears._

_"The Baron is searching for her as we speak. He'll find her, you know it to be true." Helga muttered. "Just hold on. Don't leave me here, Rowena. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you." I could hear a slight chuckle echo through the air before Rowena's body began to shake. She was coughing, a slight dribble of blood escaped her mouth. "You saved me, sister."_

_"No, Helga. You saved me. You kept me alive when Sal left me. My dear Salazar..."Rowena muttered slowly turning her face towards the window. There was a full moon tonight; its bright light illuminating the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione could see the longing in her eyes, the longing to be free. It was something that Hermione herself. "I thought he loved me." Helga whimpered as the woman's eyes fluttered._

_"I think he did, Rowena." Helga muttered hearing the door creak open, revealing Godric's presence. "More than you know." Her eyes looked up taking in the Lion Lord himself; his golden hair pulled up, revealing his strong jawline. Godric could be considered handsome, many of the young girls stared at him with lustful intentions. Once Helga could say that she had thought to love this man, but she knew that in the end, Godric would always want Rowena. Godric bowed his head in acknowledgement, his brown eyes venturing over to the dying woman. Emotions flood his eyes for a mere second before being hidden by a cold mask. "Is there any news? Has the Baron found Helena? She needs to see her daughter."_

_"The girl hasn't be found as well as the diadem. Stealing it from her mother..." I could hear Rowena laugh, coughing into a handkerchief Helga placed into her hand._

_"Really, Godric? We did insolent things during the years; don't judge your goddaughter. I'm not angry with Helena. She will come back soon enough as well as my Salazar." They watched as her eyes closed, her breathing becoming slower. Godric looked to the window and back at Helga. His mouth opened, almost like he wanted to argue but the golden woman stopped him raising her hand to silence him._

_"No, Godric...not now. Rowena loved him when she was young and carefree. She gave all of herself to him as I know he did to her. Soulmates in every form possible. Your words will not sully the affections she has for her mate. Especially now that she is dying." Helga brushed back a curl that was sticking to her forehead and sighed. "They will see each other again. Soulmates always do cause you can never truly die in this world of magic."_

_"We're always reborn."_

_

* * *

_

"She supposed to be waking up, Professor. Why isn't she waking up?" a familiar voice screeched making Hermione squirm. She needed to open her eyes; Hermione focused all of her energy into moving her eyelids. Maybe just maybe she could open her eyes for a few seconds perhaps, just to show that she was still there. That female voice sounded frighteningly familiar...Lucretia?

"Calm down, Miss Black. She should be wakeing up very soon. See, her eyes are moving. It shouldn't be long now." Hermione opened her eyes, everything around her blurry and unfamiliar.

"Rosalyn!" Lucretia cried hugging her tightly; Hermione barely being able to breathe until she let go. Everything became clearer, more define as the haze Hermione once knew disappeared. She was in the Hospital Wing, the familiar white sheets and walls giving up its identity. Lucretia stood beside her, tear stains decorating the pale face. "I was so afraid."

"I'm okay now, really." Hermione stated a small smile decorating her face. She looked up at the Professor and for some reason, Hermione felt worried. Something was clearly wrong; Dumbledore never acted like this before. his eyes kept looking at the door and then back at her. It was like hew as waiting for someone to reappear. Finally his eyes landed on her, the glint she once knew returned like it never left.

"Miss Black, I think its best that you go off. I need to talk to Miss Burr." Hermione leaned back watching as Dumbledore pushed thr young girl out of the doors. Silence enveloped them; Hermione rubbing her forearm fiercely. The strangest sensation overcame her; she could swear she felt someone right beside her, touching her mind and body. Strange it was...

"Something extraordinary is happening at Hogwarts, Miss Granger. An awakening I'm sure you know of." Dumbledore stated sitting down on the edge of the bed. The dream ran through her head, images of Rowena and Salazar dancing around; Hermione could feel the tears well up as she remembered Rowena in her deteriorating state. What the bloody hell was happening to her?

"What's going on, Professor? I need to know what is happening to me." Hermione muttered looking into his perwinkle eyes. A small smile appeared on his face, his hadns going up to strok his beard.

"What do you know about souls, Miss Granger?"


End file.
